


The God's favourite

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Army, M/M, Masturbation, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, blowjob, curse, ghoul kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making love with a Fox God, a curse befalls Kyo. Together on a journey with Kaoru,his general they decided to look for this God again in order to end the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God's favourite

**Author's Note:**

> I found my first fan fiction (this was suppose to be Asaki and Goku Sotsu kun, a game character) but I tweak it and change it into a dir en grey one.Its kinda weird a lil as Kaoru/kyo wasnt my usual pairing.Anybody here ship the two? hmm?

Chapter 1 :

In the office Kaoru calls in Commander Kyo, Kyo came in looking formal as ever while saluting 

‘Is there a problem sir?’ 

Kaoru puts down a few papers while looking at kyo with a smile 

‘How many times should I say it Kyo-chan? It’s Daddy’

Kyo frowns a bit ‘ Yes Daddy?’ He doesn’t like to call his General ‘Daddy’ as it wasn’t formal.He doesn’t like to be called ‘chan’ either,He blushes a bit as he was called that way.

‘ I would like you to take a look around the back of the new camp sited we just made ,one of the cadets said they heard a rustle or a twig breaking there at night’ 

‘it could be just a deer or so,we are in the middle of the woods are we?’

Kaoru looks at him more sternly, ‘ Kyo, that’s an order

’ he really wants me to take a look…thought Kyo

‘ Affirmative….Daddy…’ Kyo made a weird face when he said it .Kaoru manages a smile and said happily ‘that’s my boy’.

Twigs and branches breaks as Kyo goes through the woods. Must have been animals around here, what are they afraid of? He keep on talking in his mind ,he keep his katana close to him, the only thing he loves most .As he brushed through ,he saw something.  
A white tip that seems from an animal tail is moving slowly, ‘a fox?’ he look among the shrubs and saw the full figure ,it was a man with a brown yukata appeared to be sleeping among the shrubs ,the man suddenly open his eyes as he saw Kyo there ,he rub his eyes and sits down

. ‘ Oh what do we have here?’

the man eyes widened with curiosity as Kyo watches. He could not believe his eyes ,this man looks ordinary but with a fox tail and a set of fox ears instead. Kyo grips his katana tightly and took them out ,the blade is close to the fox man 

.’Who are you and what are you doing here?’

The man looks at him sternly with his yellow eyes, he crawls slowly at Kyo and stands close to him, the blade almost touches his neck.

‘I am the Fox God, Commander Kyo’.

Kyo was shocked to hear that, how does he knows that he just became a Commander? He must be from the enemy’s side spying his troop these days .He presses the blade a little more to the man’s neck. 

‘Hey that hurts, believe me I’m on nobody’s side  
.I’m a god’

Kyo looks at him more, staring him closely, staring and examining his fox like ears and tails.

‘Those…’ 

he let down his katana slowly while looking at the tail

‘oh this? This is my lovely bushy tail sweetie’ 

he moves at the side avoiding the katana and brushes his tail against Kyo’s crotch. Kyo steps back a bit and blushes. What’s with this guy? He starts to stare at him more.

‘Hey don’t stare at me like that, oh you’re blushing!’

He moves closer to Kyo, lips away and holds his chin with his fingers. Kyo blushes again and looks away .There is something about this man, something about his yellow sharp eyes and his white skin .It look so soft to touch at. Kyo looks at the Fox God’s pink yet pale lips, he could feel his breath against his skin. Kyo drops his katana and kiss the Fox God.

Kyo zips his pants and stand up while picking up his katana 

‘oh my you’re good Kyo!’ 

The Fox God was back on the ground again, panting. Kyo was ready to leave with a red face when suddenly he felt something. As if something is burning from the inside. His lips felt as if it was scorching hot. He felt back down on his knees groaning. A sharp pain pierced through his head.  
’What have you done to me!?

’He screams as he holds his head.

‘Don’t you know? If you make love with a God, you’ll be cursed’ 

His blonde hair falls into the ground and his eye contours turns white,Markings, black markings appear on his face, rendering him into a living, breathing skull .  
’what have you d…done..’  
Kyo looks at his hands, it wasn’t the one he knew. Nails are turning black. He turns around with his katana attempting to attack the Fox God but he was gone. The man vanished into thin air.  
kyo scrambles to his feet and ran back to his base camp .He tries his best trying not to let anyone sees him. He went into his room and locked it. He ran straight into the bathroom.  
‘My god what happen to me?’

he tries to wash his face hoping the marks would disappear but it didn’t. Kyo clenches his hand 

‘I’ll swear I’ll find you back and kill you if you don’t turn me back to normal’. Looking into the skull that was staring back at him in the mirror.

He set his revenge, he thought about the Fox God again, how he managed to seduce him into making love with him, his crotch bulges a bit and he blushes again.

‘Kyo-chan? Oh you’re back early’

Kaoru came out of nowhere. Kyo startled and moves away from the mirror, he tries to hide himself but turns to find the General standing in front of him.

 

 

 

 

Storyline Chapter 2 :  
‘Ge..Daddy, what are you doing here?’ 

Kyo stuttered while trying to shield his face and the boner he just have. He looks away hoping the General did not see his face. 

‘’ Kyo-chan, what happen to you?’’

Kaoru hold on to Kyo’s hand, he saw his new commander face. 

‘’I sent you out there for like half an hour and this is what happen?’’ 

Kaoru scoffed and laughed a bit when he saw Kyo’s brand new face. Kyo sighed as the General examined his face.

‘’This was no make-up….was this?’’ 

Kyo keep on thinking whether to tell his General about the incident that just happened. The incident where it was too good to be true. The incident where he decided to have sex with a god. 

‘’oh I know this mark! Did you…fuck a God Kyo?’’  
Kyo’s face said it all. He was crimson red and shocked at his General true statement, his boner remains there, higher than before, Kaoru laughs as he looks at it.

‘’ D..Daddy I can explain…’’

or could I? Kyo thought, how would he explain something rather supernatural like that? Kaoru is still laughing at Kyo. He looks as if a ghoul or the death ripper himself just stepping in to his office and did something embarrassing. 

‘’oh well, did you two have fun?’’

‘’GENERAL PLEASE’’ Kyo’s face turns red as ever and Kaoru laughing frantically.

~~~--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~~

Kyo stays in his office while handling some paper works .He tries his best not to went out in the open. He heard a knock on his door. 

‘’Commander it’s me, Toshiya’’. 

It was one of his right hand comrade Toshiya. Toshiya was one of his great soldier who helps him and the army a lot. 

‘’Hold on !’’

Kyo starts to look for something to cover his face. He found a gas mask and puts it on.

‘Alright now’

There was a creak on the door and a man with dark curly hair came in.

‘Umm, Commander are you alright?’’

‘’y..yes Totchi. I just feel like wearing this, is there any problem that makes you want to see me?’’ 

Toshiya looks at his friend.

’’I just wanted to congrats you on the promotion Kyo, finally your dream has come true!’’ 

‘’Thank you Totchi..’’  
Kyo looks down and rub his head. It was his life time to become a Commander.

‘Did you shaved your head too Kyo?’’ Toshiya asked,noticed the sudden baldness of his friend’s head.  
‘’umm yeah, something for the promotion!’’  
Toshiya looks at his friend again. Black nails.Kyo doesn’t really...do this sort of stuffs. Even his uniform appears different too. He moves in closer to Kyo. 

‘’What’s wrong Totchi?’

‘’Take off that mask’

’ ‘’I refuse to’’

Kyo moves back.

‘’Come on Kyo, if there’s a problem I might be able to help. You’re not even good at lying’’. 

Kyo gave out a heavy sigh.

‘’I do wish I could fix this too Totchi.’’

Kyo slowly took out the mask and put it away on his desk.

‘’Whoa what just happen?’’

Toshiya looks at his Commander new face. He look like Death!.

‘’Did uh..somebody did this to you?’’ 

‘’pretty much..I brought this upon myself…’’ 

‘’Could you tell me what happen?’’

‘’I…. afraid not Totchi. I’m sorry’’ Toshiya puts his hand on Kyo’s back. 

‘’It’s ok bro. Probably you’ll figure out soon’’.

Toshiya almost walk out but paused for a while , turning back to Commander Kyo. 

‘’oh,the boys need you.’’

Kyo makes a face. 

‘’What? You want me to show up like this in front of them?’’

‘’sooner or later you will have to come out in public, Commander’’.

Kyo sighed heavily ‘’alright’’. He walks out together with Toshiya

.

Chapter 3 :

 

Commander Kyo stands from the side watching his troupe marching. A few cadets sits at the side drinking water and staring at their new Commander. Die stand watching by far beside General Kaoru.

‘’That is not a formal suit..Sir look at Kyo why is he wearing those make ups?’’

‘’Relax Die, I gave the permission for everybody here to style themselves as they wanted, as long as they wear their uniform, look is Kyo wearing a t-shirt? No right? So it’s fine.’’

‘’But Sir you’re wearing a black turtleneck and a blue jeans, is that a uniform? I believe not sir.’’

‘’Die, I’m the Big Daddy’’ Kaoru makes a sly face at his assistant.  
‘’ sigh, alright…Daddy’’ I swear to god this is absolutely not what the government thought about hiring Kaoru  
. ‘’That’s my Boy’’. Kaoru pet his head even though he is almost the same height. Die blush lightly.

 

‘’See it wasn’t so bad.’’ Toshiya said to his Commander. 

‘’It is pretty ok….’’

Kyo looks down a bit .He is definitely ashamed about his new face. He looks at his hand, hoping that it will be gone soon. He started feeling weird lately .some of his cadets are looking at him murmuring something. Kyo walks away thinking…

In the evening Kyo calls in for a kendo training. while he watches ,he stood out 

‘’is that how you would fight with an enemy?’’ 

he took one of the kendo sword and calls another cadet out. He started to attack him, the cadet blocked his attacks.

‘’Come on! You can do better than that! Come on! Fight with your might!’’ 

the katana woods charges each other while Kyo mumbling again and again, suddenly he laughs out hysterically in the middle of the fight still shouting

‘’YEAH LIKE THAT! HARDER!’’ 

The other cadets watching are in shock watching their Commander like that, they never seen him crack a smile nor laugh like that before, not to mention their Commander horrid face. It’s like someone else. The practice ended.

‘’ You better try harder, or else you would die in the battlefield you know’’ Kyo walks away while everybody watch him, silently Kyo licks his lips. 

 

Chapter 4 :

 

It’s been a few days, Kyo keeps getting weirder and weirder. Die decided to meet Kyo in his office. Die knocks on Commander Kyo’s door. ‘’Kyo, It’s Die here open up’’. There was a pause and a rather faint laugh in the office. ‘’ Commander Kyo?’’ the door was locked. Kyo then opened the door, his office was rather gloomy and only his eyes and a grim smile was seen.

‘yes~?’

Die was horrified, he never heard Kyo’s voice so sinister or seen him behave rather ‘evil like’ before. Kyo had never smile the entire time he was in the army before.

’k...kyo?’ then there was a rather sudden light emerged from Kyo’s face again 

‘’ Die, what’s wrong?’’.

Die looked surprised again, he forgotten what to say. he was surprised by Kyo’s sudden change. 

‘ AH, nothing. I just wanted to check on you that’s all.’ Die walked away hurriedly. 

‘Die?’

Kyo watched her go.  
He closed the door of his office. He looked at his hand and at himself in the mirror. Yes he is feeling different. He realize he’s been acting different. He remember how he tormented one of his cadet for not following instruction. It was yesterday after the kendo training. He asked a cadet to do him push-ups and such. But the cadet was actually sick. Kyo remember how he drag the boy into his office, rides on him ,whip him from behind and such. The cadet fainted and was rushed back to his dorm by the others. Kyo ran out of the office and rushed into Kaoru’s.

 

 

Chapter 5

Kaoru looked at Kyo carefully ,thinking over what Kyo had told him. 

‘You can’t kill a Fox God Kyo ,you can never kill a god.’’

Kyo look at him with quite a tension. 

‘’I know…but what should I do? I keep getting weird and uncomfortable with my current situation now. I must find him back.’’

Kaoru paused for a while

‘’There is one way, you could track him back in the forest and ask him to undo your curse. But then again it depends on him, for everything he did has a reason.’’

Kyo’s face brightened up a bit .

‘’Sir, give me the permission to track him back, please!’’

Kyo looked long and hard on his favourite commander.

‘’Alright then, but on one condition’’

‘’what is it?’’ 

‘’I must follow you on your quest! ‘’

‘’ but…but why?’’

‘’I…I Can’t tell you that. Secret’’ 

‘’But what about the camp?’’ 

‘’Die can take care of it,’’

Kaoru stands up and looks at him 

‘now pack up your clothes, we’re going tomorrow at dawn’.

Kyo loads his bag on his black mane horse ,the sun is still behind the huge hills, cold breeze slowly soothes at his neck, it reminds him of the time with Fox God ,the wind feels like the Fox God himself is calling him in, dragging him .He brushes that thought away as he mounted on the horse. Toshiya watches at bay .At the back of the camp Kaoru joins him with his cream like horse. It’s very soothing to look at. 

’well, shall we?’ Kyo nods as they set their way into the thick woods.

 

Chapter 6 :

The two horses trotted across the dense like forest. It was rather cold somehow It’s been almost 2 days since they leave the camp. 

‘ I still don’t understand why you would want me to just walk across this jungle without any strong leads’

Kyo murmurs. 

‘ I told you already Kyo-chan, you have to follow your heart, as you already make love with It, a fraction of the God actually lies within you. Thus a fraction of you lies within him’

Kyo looks at his General with a weird face.

‘ I still think it doesn’t make any sense sir’

Kaoru scoffed ‘ doesn’t make any sense? Come on Kyo, you make love with a God!’

Kyo looks away blushing again .He doesn’t understand how easily he fell for the God .He remembers back the piercing yellow eyes, smooth skin and long fingers that belongs to the Fox God. It was embarrassing yes indeed.

‘Let’s stop here for the night’’.

Both of them unmount from their horses and started to make camp.

 

The dark sky filled with stars shine both Kyo and his General as they finish up their catch of the day. Both of them lie down quietly . 

‘what makes you kiss him Kyo? What draws him to you?’

Kyo startles. What makes his General suddenly asking such questions? He looks up at the night sky and sighed. 

‘I somehow find him attractive’. 

General looks at him.

‘Sounded weird right? I never thought I get drawn to a person like that especially a guy. When he speaks there is this certain energy that rather attracts me .It sounded sweet and flirtatious’ 

Kyo turns towards General. 

‘ I looked at him closer, his skin is soft as it brushes against mine ,that cheeky smile and those dazzling yellow eyes’.

Kyo leaned in closer to his General. Kaoru backs away a bit but Kyo moves in closer, touching Generals’ hand.

‘Funny, you reminded me of him… Daddy’

Kaoru gulps a bit. Something’s not right with Kyo. 

‘Kyo –chan…?’

His beloved commanders’ hand moves in on his face, touching it softly. 

‘Your skin is smooth, with your brown eyes and not to mention the pale lips’

‘’Kyo-chan wh…’’ 

Kyo moves in close and kiss his General slowly.

‘’Kyo what are you..!’’

General tries to back away a bit but Kyo draws in closer and kissed him again. 

‘’Daddy, you’re red as a tomato. Aren’t we going to have a little fun? Can we Daddy?’

Kaoru looks at Kyo,his dear commander ,the one that he cares and loves so much. Kaoru leans in closer and let Kyo kiss him again and again. Kaoru pants a bit. ‘Go on Kyo…do whatever that pleases you…that’s an order’’. Kyo continues to kiss him aggressively. His tongue twisted in General’s mouth. General puts his arm around Kyo, trying to enjoy the moment somehow. Kyo is very rough as he takes off General’s shirt. His hand slowly moves down towards Kaoru’s pants. Kaoru twitched a bit when Kyo grabs his member. They continue to kiss hard. Kaoru saw the marks on Kyo’s whole body as he took the clothes off , it was as if it was tattooed on.There were markings on his neck,down to his chest and more on his lower abdomen. He saw more marks on Kyo’s crotch.He never realise how tough and well toned his Kyo was. Nevertheless Kaoru enjoys it and let Kyo handles it. ‘Kyo chan…A-ah!’ General tries to hold himself in as Kyo continues to pump his genitals. 

‘Are you ok with that Daddy? Or shall I do more?’

‘’Kyo…Kyo suck it please…’  
‘ Yes sir’  
Kyo moves lower and started to lick the clit. Kaoru held his breath ,he ended up gasping . Kyo enjoys his General and himself, he started to pump his own penis. ‘Gah…Daddy…yours is so good’ He said it with a little smile on his face. Kyo started to suck his General’s cock. Kaoru inhales sharply, what makes his beloved commander started to act this way? It’s like he’s a different person all over. His beloved shy and yet stern commander turns into a rough sex machine which he enjoys. He always have feelings for Kyo.

‘Kyo-chan…I’m going to…!’

cum spurts in Kyo’s mouth ,he swallows some. Kyo looks up and smiled slyly. He moves upwards and continued kissing Kaoru, he enjoys a taste of his own too. Kyo continues to pump his own. 

‘ Turn around Daddy’

Kaoru moves as Kyo instructed .The commander insert his already wet finger in his mouth, tasting both his and the generals cum and brought it down to General’s entrance. He thrusted one finger inside the tight hole . 

’Aa..K...Kyo!’’

Kaoru whines slowly, he never felt anything like this before. After that Kaoru quickly took out his finger and slowly inserted his penis in Kaoru, he gasped a bit .Kyo started to rock slowly in attempt to penetrate it deeper as Kaoru continues to pant.

‘ Come on Daddy, I wanna hear you, let me hear you Daddy..’

Kaoru’s face is red as ever. He feels the sweat from both Kyo and him. He can feel Kyo’s cum slowly rushing in him. 

‘ A-Ahn..’

‘Come on now Daddy…come on I know you like to’

Kyo’s voice is raspy and rough. Kaoru ends up cumming. He moans and whines as Kyo started to hump him again and again. 

‘Oh I love it when you pants like that Shinya’

He didn’t hear that wrongly .Shinya..Kyo calls him Shinya instead. 

‘’ Kyo-chan…’’

Kyo starts to lick his Generals’ neck. He pants a bit more as Kyo continues to pump in more semen in him. Kaoru started to pump his own penis too even though he was already tired. Kaoru pants and whines away. 

‘’What a good boy, Shinya’’.

 

 

 

Chapter 7 :  
The sun ray’s penetrated through the leaves .Kaoru wakes up with a yawn. He picks up his pants and his shirt, as he was rustling through the leaves he saw Kyo sleeping all curled up like a fox. He was naked and used his shirt as a sheet. Kaoru moves in closer , Kyo dozes slowly. He pet his commanders’ head slowly

‘wake up Kyo – chan’. He opened up his eyes slowly and sits down.

‘’Good morning General…’ 

he’s back to normal Kaoru thought to himself.

‘Good morning sleepyhead, would you like to wear something?’

Kyo looks at him a bit puzzled; he looks at himself and realize that he wasn’t wearing anything. His face turns red and reaches for his shirt nearby. Kaoru chuckled as he watches Kyo. 

‘’Oh my… I… I’m so sorry General.. I don’t know wha..!’’

his face turns red as ever as he looks back at his General. Kaoru blushed a bit too. Both of them knows what ran through their head at that time

‘’My goodness…forgive me General! I don’t know what got into me! I..I couldn’t…!’

Kaoru moves in and pet him again on his head 

‘’ there there now. Calm down what happened last night will be our secret ok?’ 

Kyo nods in embarrassment. ‘’It won’t happen again General, I promise you’’ 

‘hush now,let’s find something to eat instead ‘.

Kyo caught a deer while Kaoru caught more fish. Both of them finish up their meals and continue their journey. ‘’ How do you feel today Kyo? Can you feel him? ‘’

Kyo looks up

‘’surprisingly yes I can’’.

Both of them continued their journey to the east till night falls upon them again.

The fire flickered as Kyo threw some leaves around. Kaoru sits near Kyo 

‘’ General…am I going to be ok?’’

Kaoru looks at him 

‘’I don’t feel like myself lately since the incident with the Fox God…sometimes I don’t remember things clearly but the only thing I recall is people running away from me...what if I turned into something else ? what if this curse is forever ? what if ..? ‘’

Kaoru held his finger on Kyo’s lips. 

‘’Do you want to know how I feel towards you Kyo? ‘’

Kyo looks at his General as Kaoru moves in closer.

‘’When I look at you, you made me happy ,you made me glad . I giggled at all the little things I see you do. It’s very comforting’’. 

Kyo’s face changes a bit.

‘’When last night you somehow just changed..deep down I feel rather happy. That you somehow manage to acknowledge me, as if a reward or some sort. Something I yearn for a long time’’. 

Kaoru moves in front of Kyo and look at him in the eyes. 

‘’So in the end it doesn’t matter you’re cursed or not, I will always love you.’’

Kyo started to gulp a bit.

‘’I…’’

he’s speechless, suddenly the man he look up as his upperman, the one he respects…shocked him with such words. Kaoru moves closer to Kyo, he sits and unzip Kyo’s pants. 

‘’Ge…general what are you..!’’  
Kyo blushes red as ever, he tries to move away but Kaoru got him pinned. A certain feeling in him wanted this so bad, just like yesterday as he thrusted his penis in Kaoru. 

‘’Kyo…please let me’’ Kaoru hold on to Kyo’s member,he started to kiss it gently around the clit. 

‘’Ah..! Ge…General ple…!!!’

Kaoru didn’t hear him. He doesn’t want to. He wants to hear the soft raspy voice that whispered in his ear last night, the voice that seduces him slowly. Kyo pants a bit,he didn’t know what to do , he closes his eyes trying to resist Kaoru,he doesn’t want whatever happens last night to repeat itself again. As Kaoru started to lick he feels a pat on his head.

‘’ That’s the way Daddy, now suck it like I did last night.’’ 

The raspy voice came again as Kaoru looks up to Kyo’s face,a big grin carved.Kaoru smiled too.

 

The horses trotted slowly in the forest, Kyo’s horse leads the way as Kaoru follows behind. Kyo haven’t said a word to Kaoru since last night. Kyo is still blushing even though it’s already 6 hours ago. He thought to himself about last night ,still asking himself the same question over and over again. Why ? . 

‘’ Let’s stop here ‘’

Kaoru’s voice startled Kyo a bit.  
‘S…sure’  
they make camp , soon after Kyo joined Kaoru in the woods in search for food.

‘’General..’

‘’what is it Kyo? ‘’

‘’lately after those nights with you…I started to feel weird…as if in a sense of…I haven’t been feeling like myself lately…’’ 

Kaoru looks at Kyo sternly.

‘ I remember hunting for food the other day, I saw the deer and I remember running and chasing it hysterically. When I caught it I beat it senselessly’’.  
Kaoru face changes a bit…just about he’s going to utter a word something jump out of the bushes. A small sized wild boar walks around. Dark cloud started to approach slowly, suddenly Kyo’s face changes. ‘General! I…I can somehow feel him!’ Kyo’s horse trotted quickly and started running. General followed behind him. 

 

Chapter 8 :  
Kyo move in towards the direction of where the dark clouds, thunders starts to rumble in the distant. Kaoru knew he can’t stop him now. Both of them head straight towards the cloud, at the edge of the cliff. Kyogot off his horse and reach exactly at the edge. He took out his katana and screamed 

‘FOX GOD , YOU COME HERE NOW’ 

thunder started to be heard in the distant. Kaoru looks at Kyo, worried. Suddenly the dark clouds passes by and was replaced by a ray of crimson red light instead. Kaoru looks on the ground as if he knows what is going to happen. no he thought quietly.

‘Now here’s my lovely guy!’

Kyo turned around and saw the Fox God behind him.

‘’Undo this curse or I’ll cut you into pieces’’ 

‘’Oh, trying to threaten me? A mere human like you?’’

The Fox God laughs loudly. Kyo’s face is enraged.

‘’There’s nothing you could do my dear, I won’t undo the curse and if you do kill me if won’t benefit you either’’. 

As quick as a heartbeat the Fox God is behind Kyo

‘’I know how much you enjoyed me Kyo-chan’’ 

The Fox God whispered into Kyo’s ear. His face turned red a bit. 

‘Oh, also I won’t change you back because of a certain someone who enjoys the new look’ 

The Fox God looks at Kaoru who is now rather embarrassed. 

‘General?’

The Fox God walk towards Kaoru

‘’Have I mention? Oh of course not hehe. This so call General of yours is actually my brother’’.

Kyo’s face changes 

‘’Lie! Prove it’’  
his scream made some of the birds flee from the trees. Kaoru sighed before he continues

‘’He was right Kyo…I used to be a God too…Until on a faithful day where I decided to become a human…You see that’s why you could sense him Kyo..especially after we make out.’’ 

Kyo looks at the 2 man again.. hefell on the ground. Kaoru ran towards him.

‘’General..is it true? You enjoy..the other me?’’ 

Kyo looks at his General with a solemn face. Kaoru just nod slightly.  
Suddenly Kyo grab General’s collar and started to kiss General intensely Kaoru was shocked. Sotsu looks at him back with a red face.’’ You have no idea how much I would like to do that’’. He noticed that Kyo didn’t switch. That it was Kyo.

‘Kyo you!’ 

Kyp looked away blushing again. 

‘You are…kinda pretty too Daddy….’ 

Kaoru smiled gladly at his commander. 

‘’ah well, looks like I have to leave you 2 love birds here instead.’’ The Fox God walks away. 

‘’Shinya wait.’’ Kyo called to the Fox God, by name. He walk towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Kaoru smiled back and walked away 

‘unless you two would love to have a threesome do call me!’’ 

The Fox God was gone in the bushes.

‘General, let’s make camp here instead, or else we won’t have time for ourselves’’ General looked back at Kyo with a smile. Kyo’s raspy voice came back on 

‘’I know you’re glad to see me Daddy’’.

 

END


End file.
